


Desperate Measures

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, I'm really sorry, It takes place in the league, Omorashi, Omutsu, Other, Scat, Urine, etc. - Freeform, idk what to tell you, if you're reading this for the story though uh, where they get summoned into games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: This is the worst thing I've ever written





	1. Jhin meets the Wandering Caretaker

“Oh shit…” Jhin cursed under his breath and he shifted from foot to foot, holding his groin tightly. Damn, these piltovian elevators were still a long way from perfected…  
The doors finally slid open and jhin rushed out to his room, fumbling with his keys as he desperately tried to open the door. He finally turned the knob and charged in, rushing towards the bathroom and holding himself while his bladder spasmed.  
He finally unzipped his pants as he got to the toilet, almost immediately letting go. His stream poured into the toilet bowl, trickling softly. He couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure from the absolute relief it gave him just from peeing. A minute passed and he was done. He shook himself off and went to pull up his pants, but there were a few too many stains. Large wet patches littered the inside of his underwear, and upon further inspection his pants were rather wet too.  
This had been getting bad. He’d had what was usually called ‘overactive bladder’, or at least that's what they called it when he was at the doctors when he was a child. Ugh! He couldn't believe he was still plagued by this ailment as an adult... He couldn’t afford to keep ruining his pants like this, until he could get this under control, he was going to need to try something.  
With both sides taped and a soft, yet silence piercing crinkle, Jhin had successfully removed the chance of leaks, as well as any self respect he had left. He sighed and pulled up his pants. It was really obvious in the back, but thank goodness his various accessories and layers covered it better.  
With any luck, he wouldn't need to use this, it was just to guard against leaks! He did one last look in the mirror before heading out for a game. The game began, he was adc or course, his support was Bard, and he was fighting Caitlyn and Soraka. Not her again. It seemed like nowadays she was always in battle! And she still remembered his accident, hell, she wouldn’t shut up about it! Hopefully Soraka would encourage her to stay quiet, not act so childish in front of the star child, but who knew. Bard bounced after him, humming some strange tune. From a musical standpoint it was a hot mess, however he somehow felt calmer with each strange sound. They stood in the bushes by where the Red Monster would show up while they waited. Jhin was practically getting lulled to sleep by his support, his whole body felt weak.  
He suddenly felt something trickle out however, ruining the calm he had as he scrambled to hold his groin quickly. Nothing else came out, and he didn’t even really have an urge so he let himself go, feeling the glow of his support’s eyes on him.  
“... What are you looking at?” Jhin stammered, returning to his usual, stern self as quickly as he could.  
Bard only cocked his head at him and looked away, resuming his soft humming.  
Jhin frowned, but simply went on with his job of helping their jungler once it was summoned, trying to ignore his leak.  
He went on his way to lane, anxiously adjusting his accessories to ensure it wasn’t showing, maybe it's because he felt like someone was watching.  
“Nosey wench” Jhin thought to himself, noticing Caitlynn watching him with a sly smirk. She needed to get over this, it had been months, and she had even gone out of her way to start rumours that he had a piss kink and was into all sort of other peculiar things like tentacles. It wasn’t even clever, just petty, and it had gotten old. Perhaps today he could exact some much deserved revenge against her?  
Sigh, well no matter, minions had arrived and it was time to start. He began firing his gun idly, watching the once enchanted cloth fall to the ground. Caitlynn followed suit, but with an additional shot that scraped across his shoulder. He winced from the pain, but it wasn’t that bad, just a scratch that Bard healed quickly, and happily at that. Bard was peculiar, but having someone called The Wandering Caretaker tend to him was certainly beneficial. His fourth shot came, which he happily delivered into Caitlyns arm, relishing in the yelp it elicited from her. She scowled at him, firing another shot at him, but oh dear, it seemed she was getting a bit too close, and she was out of Soraka’s range! Out of the bush came a hard-hitting shot from Bard, followed by two more bullets from himself and a grenade before the sheriff fell. Only a small amount of damage taken as well, how satisfying. Soraka, with a look of concern and fear for the scolding she was surely going to receive backed up and waited under her tower. Jhin laughed to himself, satisfied with his first kill, however, it seems the excitement may have affected his body in a way he didn't like. His bladder seized up, each of his laughs only causing him to leak. He shut himself up and tried to focus, refusing to hold himself and just clenching his legs, however that wasn’t helping him much. He ran to the jungle with all haste so he could hold himself in private, getting into the bush beside Red. However, even with his hands pressed firmly into his groin he couldn’t stop the leak, it simply kept pouring into into the padding until he was empty.  
“Fuck” he mumbled to himself. He didn’t think he would have a full on accident, and especially not this soon. It felt so warm around his crotch, too warm, it didn’t feel much different than just wetting his pants. He needed to be clean, now. Casting a quick glance around he began to undress, slipping off his pants and looking down at the diaper. It was certainly more swollen than it had been before, and his piss stain showed through clearly again the white; god this was disgusting, he needed to have it off. He began undoing the tape, but he paused for a moment; he had nothing to clean himself up with, and nothing to change into, and honestly he barely even had an idea of how to change out of one of these. Shit, he couldn’t stay in this thing the rest of the game…  
Suddenly the sound of horns filled the air and two large hands pulled open the bushes. Jhin’s eyes shot wide and he scrambled to pull up his pants. Bard looked at him quizzically; a diaper? Bard had thought that only human babies wore those to prevent large messes. Was Jhin a baby?  
Without even asking Bard switched into Caretaker mode and grabbed jhin’s pants and pulled them back down. It’s soft hands wrapped around his hips and the sides of the diaper, untaping it and dropping it before Jhin could even react. Bard checked, nothing too messy, but he still needed to be clean, and needed a fresh change! With that a portal appeared and Bard left, but only for a matter of seconds as it came back with a basket of changing supplies. Jhin wanted to run, but Bard already knew, and he did still need a change. Jhin groaned, jumping suddenly when he felt a cool wet cloth against his groin. Oh no!  
It went up and around his cock, not in a way that was supposed to arouse him, simply to clean him off, but that wasn’t making it any less hard to fight back an erection. However, that portion of the cleaning was over soon, some part of his brain said too soon. He felt the some powder splashing against his backside before soft padding pressed up against him, and large soft hands reaches around him to tape the front.  
Slowly, Jhin turned around to face Bard, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but Bard looked unphased, pleased if anything. He looked down… this was not anything like the, somewhat more respectable, adult diaper he had been wearing, this looked like it was made for a child, with a childish print and excessive padding. Bard made a soft hum and looked down at his pants, which were still bunched up around his ankles, it started bending over to get them, but Jhin hastily went to do it himself, he didn’t want to be touched anymore, this was.. A lot to take in. His pants barely looked normal wearing his previous one, but now his whole silhouette was ruined due to all the damned padding. He tried to adjust his cloak around it as best he could, hoping no one would take a close look at his pants… Gods this was embarrassing.  
Giving a quick glance around, he stepped out of the jungle, hearing it crinkle almost immediately from the small movement. _Oh Gods_ … This game needed to be over with, and fast. He suddenly kicked himself into high gear and got to work, farming and racking up kills, helping carry his team to victory. As the enemy’s core exploded he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, perhaps too much again, as he felt himself leak. Well, he supposed he was free to go back to his room now, it was as good a time as ever to get a change. Despite how… strange and uncomfortable that encounter was, he supposed all things considered it was a good day. Laying in bed, he tried to assure himself that his performance was nothing less than perfect, mentally leaving out the more… obscure details.


	2. If I Get This Outfit Dirty, I'm Going to be so Anoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Jhin, I've officially stopped giving a shit.

Despite everything in his body telling him no, he made the decision to play it safe and wear a diaper again for at least one more day, just in case he has another… severe leak again. In his effort to adjust his outfit so it hid the diaper, he wound up running late, unable to use the toilet before he left. His bladder didn’t feel to full thankfully, and while his stomach did give off somewhat of an ominous growl he was sure that wouldn’t come to bother him until much later. He was pulled into a game rather fast, and as they arrived at the spawn platform he took a look at today’s roster. He had Bard on his team again, which was… awkward to say the least, he didn’t like having people around that knew secrets like that, but he supposed the good news about that was Bard couldn’t talk, even if it wanted to. The bot lane he was going to be fighting was… _Oh_ , Vayne and Sona, lovely. With a groan he made his way into lane, watching for them to appear.   
Lo and behold, overpowering the sound of Bard’s soft hums was that god awful, obnoxious, repetitive dreck floating into lane like she owned the place. So popular, despite having such a generic face, it amazed him how someone with such a white-bread, boring face could ever garner positive attention. He had half a mind just to shoot her now out of spite, but he knew that wouldn’t be wise, especially considering her backup had arrived, grinning smugly to herself like she even stood a chance to compete with him. He had seen her work, and frankly, for all the training she had supposedly gotten it looked like a dumpster fire.   
However, he would wait and be patient, not coming out of the bush until the minions came; he was hoping they would come a bit closer, but both of them just floundered around together. With a groan he revealed himself, not paying them any attention as he started killing the minions. Things went on rather mundanely from there, just racking up minion kills, occasionally popping his fourth shot into Sona whenever she got too close, it was rather calm. Eventually Bard went off into the jungle and his enemy laners recalled.   
Things were calm, until suddenly his stomach gurgled, and he felt something drop into his gut. Oh no.   
Before he could react he felt it pressing against his hole, forcing him to clench his thighs together. No, no, he was not doing this, the diaper was purely for catching leaks, not this! His body didn’t listen however, as his efforts became futile, and it spilled into the back of his diaper.   
The log forced its way out and piled up, the hot, thick mass continuing to be expelled out of him, slipping into every crack and crevice of his lower half. As if it was just a white flash, it was suddenly over, a small amount of air escaping after it, and his bladder taking over, the relief being the go-ahead for it to let go, emptying itself into the padding, the warm liquid splashing against him as he felt the undergarment straining to hold the sudden weight. For a split second, his mind thought that the relief felt amazing, just being able to let go as it needed, however that thought was immediately blown away, and replaced by the absolute disgust he felt toward himself.   
It felt like he was sitting in hot, putrid mud. Jhin couldn’t stay like this, it was so uncomfortable and sickening it made his skin crawl. Without even thinking he ran into the jungle again, aiming to go into the same bush and use something, anything to clean himself. However before he could get there he ran headlong into something large and squishy.   
Bard looked down at him and tilted it’s head quizzically. Why did Jhin look so distressed, his health wasn’t low so it wasn’t that, and it had placed wards everywhere so it could see no one had been chasing him. After a moment of looking him over for signs of damage, it noticed a large bulge in the back of his trousers, and it immediately knew what the problem was. Grabbing his hand, it pulled him into the bush and immediately got to work, reaching around and pulling his pants down with an ethereal gentleness.   
Jhin would have protested, he would have scolded the thing and walked away, but at this moment all he wanted was to be clean, and Bard offered him that. Swallowing his pride as his pants dropped, he didn’t have the courage to look down, he could only thank himself for wearing a mask, as his whole face was bright red. Bard saw everything, the discolored, sagging bulge in the back, the swollen padding in the front; it silently noted that Jhin was messier this time, and would need to be under closer watch for more accidents, as it assumed these were regular for Jhin.   
It cupped a large hand between his legs while it untaped it with the other, carefully holding the messy diaper as not to spill it. Bard must admit, it had never seen a baby of any humanoid species produce this much waste, but it supposed there was no point in questioning it, as he clearly needed these changes regardless. It rolled it up, and after snapping another portal into existence, lazily tossed it in. Opening a second portal, he left, only to return with his basket from the day before, immediately grabbing the wet wipes. Starting with his backside, as it was the worst, smeared with his own mess, it began wiping him clean in gentle strokes. Once the exterior was clean, it spread his cheeks, and for a split second Jhin felt pure reactionary fear, feeling it’s large finger brush over his entrance sent a shiver up his spine.   
Bard let out a hum of approval as it finished his backside, immediately moving forward to his groin. Jhin hated that his cock twitched and threatened to harden at this simple cleaning, but feeling the wipe trail around his balls and up his shaft his body couldn’t help but give in and let go, just a bit. His face filled with horror as he felt the smallest ping of arousal from the feather-light touches get the best of him, making his cock rise ever so slightly. However, Bard didn’t react to it and continued cleaning, wiping across his head and in between every fold of skin. White powder splashed against his undercarriage and he felt the soft, almost relaxing padding wrap around him. Despite his humiliation, Jhin felt refreshed, relieved to be clean. Bard let out a bwom that he supposed signified he was done, and reached down to pull up Jhin’s pants, he didn’t fight Bard on it this time, it felt nice to just relax and let Bard handle things. He didn’t look up at Bard or say anything, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t just the slightest bit grateful. Adjusting his clothes again, he went to step out of the jungle, but just as he turned to go back into lane, he suddenly heard the announcement that the enemy team surrendered.   
It seemed their top lane had been dying 24/7, and everyone was arguing, well, Jhin wasn’t complaining. With a spring in his step Jhin went to his room, it was rather early, but Jhin wouldn’t mind just having a calm afternoon, sitting in bed, reading, thinking about potential performances. He didn’t even change out of his clothes, yet he found himself rather dozing off quickly.


	3. And so, the Curtain Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People don't want to hear the truth because they don't want their illusions destroyed"   
> \- Friedrich Nietzsche

He awoke with a very warm sensation wrapping his body, primarily the lower half… Tiredly, he reached down and felt for it, noting how soft and squishy it was, like a pillow, and how it crinkled under his hand… and the dull wet feeling between his legs.  
“Damn…” he cursed, it was too early for this shit, or piss in this case.  
He shifted to get up, and in that moment, the way it rubbed against his skin felt… far better than he would have liked. Wonderful, not only was he sitting in a piss-soaked diaper now, but he was also painfully horny. He glanced at the clock, hoping he would have enough time to sort that out now, but alas he only had 20 minutes, not nearly enough time for him to sate himself and get ready.  
With a sigh he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, as much as he absolutely hated it, he was going to need to wear that thing again. His pants fell to the floor along with the saturated diaper. Looking down at it, seeing that swollen, stained padding made his stomach feel uneasy; he quickly rolled it up and threw it away, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping himself down, only further teasing his urges. God…  
Next came the fresh diaper, the clothes, and the final wardrobe adjustments before he went out the door. He was informed he would do two matches today, and once he left his room, he was swiftly sucked into the game. Hm, no Bard, he was getting used to having him around, it was quite a bummer. Instead he had lulu, who was also bearable company, although she rambled quite a lot.  
“... and that’s why squirrels could be great politicians!... Jhin, are you listening?” she looked up at him curiously, she had been talking the whole way down to lane and through the minions coming, and he was starting to disassociate. Her inane rambling combined with him thinking about all that had been happening over the past few days, and the building pressure just under his stomach had him completely spaced out.  
“Jhin… Jhin… **Jhin!!!** ” she suddenly yelled, nudging him in the side to push out of the way of a Vayne bolt.  
He stumbled back and fell on his butt, groaning as realized what happened, but before he could stand up he felt the dull swell in his abdomen starting to empty out. He was paralyzed, he couldn’t stand, he just sat there on his ass the relief making his knees go weak,but as he heard a quiet splashing it woke his muscles up, he couldn’t let anyone hear that and find out what was happening. He scrambled to his feet and held his gun out, shooting his fourth shot at Vayne, and forcing her to get back. Phew, crisis averted… however he was still peeing, which felt… strange to say the least while standing and moving around.  
After a few seconds Lulu looked up at him, she wasn’t angry he didn’t thank her, she never expected that from him. What she was, was concerned.  
“... Jhin, are you alright? You seem off today.”  
“... I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep enough, those summoners are overworking me; no consideration for how much work I put into these performances!” well, he wasn’t entirely wrong he supposed…  
With the wetness starting to cool he felt himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable. For a split second, he considered asking Lulu if she had any way of summoning man made objects, such as clothes or changing supplies, but he immediately shut that thought down; he couldn’t let anyone know about this, no matter how uncomfortable he was. He sighed, he would just have to try to hurry through this game.  
And so he did, playing half-decently, but even with his efforts the game nearly took 40 minutes, only winning because his top-laner was beyond powerful and completely took the charge, allowing them to win just barely. Lulu still looked worried throughout the whole game, but she didn’t bring it back up again thankfully. They were all sent off of the Rift, but it wasn’t long before Jhin got dragged into is second one, much to his disdain.  
He rubbed his thighs together uncomfortable as they appeared on the spawn fountain, but his heart skipped a beat as he saw a familiar face… or mask rather; Bard! He was eager to have a change, however without even a glance in his direction, it continued into… mid-lane?... Then who was his support?...  
He turned his head and was met with the content smile of- _Oh gods_ \- Sona. _Why?_ Why me he have to deal with her? It wasn’t even 20 seconds into their walk down the lane that she started strumming that dreadful instrument. He had heard that this thing was supposed to alter his emotions, but unless she was trying to make him feel unbridled anger, then it clearly wasn’t working on him.  
“... I don’t know how a mute woman can make so much noise…” he grumbled to himself, it was bad enough fighting her, but at least then he could shoot her, that was not an option when she was his support.  
She tried to poke the enemy laners once they arrived, resulting in half her health being gone, and the enemy Jinx cackling even louder. Jhin felt like his head was going to explode. He tried to farm, but he was so angry he was shaking, and when Sona arrived with only upgraded Mobility boots and promptly lost half her health again, Jhin snapped.  
“ **I LIKE SEEING YOU SUFFER AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON, BUT DON’T DO IT ON MY TEAM! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT U-** ” he suddenly stopped as he felt something dribbling into his diaper, and before he could realize it and stop, he had already lost control again, as seeing as his diaper was already rather fully, h could slowly start feeling something wet dripping down his thighs. Without a second thought he bolted into the jungle.  
This was bad, this was really bad, not only was soiling his diaper, but he was also going to soil his trousers, and as he ran into the bush, he couldn’t stop the stream, feeling the hot liquid running over his crotch and sloshing around in the padding before running down his legs. No, no no! This was very bad… but suddenly, as if his (un-admitted) prayers were answered, Bard came walking by, noticing Jhin and realizing from his posture and wet trousers that he was going to need a change stat. Without hesitation, Bard pulled down Jhin’s pants, noting how swollen his diaper was, giving it a small pat that only caused it to leak further. It shook its head as if to say ‘Well this is troublesome’, and moved Jhin’s pants aside before starting to carefully untape the diaper.  
“N-no wait!” he suddenly spoke up. He was still pissing, but it was too late, and as the flooded diaper dropped, Jhin’s cock continued to piss helplessly onto the ground in front of him. This was so humiliating he felt himself froze up; he couldn’t fathom that it had gotten this bad.  
However, Bard didn’t really react or move, it simply seemed to be waiting for him to finish, which he did moments later, panting as he trickled to a stop. With the diaper rolled up, it opened a portal and tossed it in as usual, pulling a basket of changing supplies seemingly out of nowhere and grabbing a wipe. It had quite a lot of liquid to clean up, so it started with his legs and made its way up. It wiped up his calves and rubbed it around the inside of his sensitive thighs. Jhin felt a spark of pleasure shoot through him, and he couldn’t help but let out a whimper, immediately sealing his lips shut. However this didn’t last long, as Bard’s hand trailed up to his groin, cleaning his balls and slowly moving along his shaft. A shudder ran down Jhin’s spine, and a shaky moan escaped his lips, but worse yet, he was hard.  
Bard paused for a moment, this had happened before, but seeing how his whole body reacted… well this was odd. It threw his whole perspective of Jhin off whack. Was he a baby? Was he an adult going into heat? It had no clue… but it could reason that it was still something that it would need to take care of in order for Jhin to fully clean and comfortable, and as Jhin’s self-appointed caretaker, Bard would oblige proudly! With what sounded like a bwom of acknowledgement, its fingers wrapped around his shaft rather firmly, and began moving it’s hand up and down.  
Jhin was in shock, feeling this creature jerking him off… he felt so absolutely disgusted with himself, but it was amazing. He moaned softly, leaning back against Bard’s large body, running his fingers along the lips of his mask as if the were his own. He hated being this horny, it made him desperate, lose control… but he was also finding it was nice to let Bard take control. He could let his whole body go completely numb and relax entirely, and as long as Bard was there, it would gingerly take care of any of his ailments.  
Bard noted how his cock was dripping pre-cum, and concluded that it must be getting Jhin close, so to sort that out it picked up its pace. Meanwhile Jhin was a sweaty, panting mess, now holding onto Bar’s squishy, unused arm, moaning unabashedly as he allowed Bard to bring him to his climax. He couldn’t deny that Bard was giving him one of the best handjobs of his life, and he frankly had no clue why. Perhaps it was the soft, balloon-like hand, or perhaps it was the relief of the moment prior; whatever the case, with one final drag up his length Jhin came with a cry and a shudder, hips stuttering and his body shaking as he spilled rope after rope of cum onto the ground.  
Seeing that his work there was done, he finished cleaning off the rest of him, reaching over to grab a fresh diaper and some powder. As Jhin calmed down, he stumbled forward slightly, no longer leaning on Bard. His disgust with himself was starting to set in as per usual, but not nearly as much this time. Considering the way he felt now, he might almost say that this diaper is, dare he say, efficient! He felt like he should give Bard a thank you of some sort, but it didn’t seem to be waiting for one, and was already powdering his backside and taping on a fresh diaper.  
With one final pat on his butt Jhin was done, signalling him to pull up his pants, which had some small stains, but nothing too noticeable. He gave Bard a small nod, and with a cursory glance outside the bush, he stepped out, making his way back to botlane, feeling clean and refreshed.  
However, as he left the jungle, he couldn’t help but notice Sona, panicking over something gross and wet resting on one of her pigtails. Jhin only scoffed at her and continued into lane, he wouldn’t let her ruin the rest of his evening. Jhin didn’t care enough to find out, but it seemed that after he ran off, she wandered after him, but stopped herself upon noticing a strange glowing golden portal that appeared on the wall beside her, but as she stuck her head in, it seemed she made a grave mistake, as a smelly, soaked rag of some sort dropped onto her. Pure horror dawned onto her as she realized what it was, but alas, no matter how hard she strummed, she couldn’t scream.  
Sona didn’t return to lane, she seemed to have AFKed, and while that suited Jhin fine, the rest of the team was rather bothered by it, and while it was very close to a victory, they simply couldn’t pull through the power they needed to win. They were all returned to their rooms, where Jhin collapsed on his bed with a thump. Another long day… but as he closed his eyes, despite the various endeavors of the day, he still managed to find himself relaxing and drifting off quickly into, at least what he felt, was a well-deserved slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread any if this


End file.
